Love though Ghost ARMs
by vixen1991
Summary: Chimera has always been grateful to Peta for saving her, but what happens one night when he cames to talk to her? PetaxChimera


LOVE THOUGH GHOST ARMS

This is a one-shot Mar fic and the pairing is...Peta and Chimera.

I know, I know but I saw it in forum- in the game-pairings in the Chess Pieces by MAR Heaven-FallenAngel, so I thought I do a fic on this pairing (After all, Peta was the one who found Chimera and helped her become stronger to avange her late husband Marco who was killed by a group of people who hated the Chess)

So I hope you'll all like this, that also means you MAR Heaven-FallenAngel.

Now let's start the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew though the castle's darkened hallways, making her blonde hair sway slightly as she stared out the window.

Chimera signed softly, her normal eye fixed on the moon as she allowed her thoughts travel to the being who had founded her, helped her and leaded her to the ones who had taken her Marco away.

_...Peta..._ Chimera thought signing deeply at the thought of the man.

Wait! What was she thinking?! She had only loved Marco and no-one else, not even Peta and she never would, no matter how kind he was to her.

"Is there any reason why you are looking like that, my dear?" a smooth male voice asked her.

Chimera frozed, she recognized that voice anywhere.

Turning her head slowly, she found herself looking at her savior...Peta...

Peta grinned at her, making his way towards her "Well? Are you going to answer me or not?" he asked, stoping in front of her, his face mere inches from her own.

Chimera lowed her gaze but Peta gently grabbed her chin and made her look back up at him.

Peta chuckeled softly "Well?" he repeated, leaning ever closer, so close that their lips were almost touching.

Chimera scowled "No! There is nothing wrong so let me go!" she snarled at him.

Peta suddenly frowned before he smirked.

Chimera raised her eyebrow "What?" she asked.

Peta leaned over to whisper in her ear "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you blush?" he asked, his hot breath blowing in her ear.

Chimera's eye widened, she had not realised she was blushing and thanks to Peta spoting it, only coursed it to deepened.

Chimera clenced her fits "If you tell anyone, _anyone _that I was blushing, I'll make you more then sorr-" but Chimera didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Peta pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss.

Chimera's eye widened again, she coundn't believe what Peta was doing as she quickly fall into a daze.

But then, she was snapped out of it as she felt Peta running his tongue across her lips, begging for her to open her mouth.

Chimera signed and opened her mouth and Peta slipped his tongue inside, trying to find her soft spot.

Chimera moaned sofly, wrapping her arms around him and entanging her fingers in his soft hair and deeping the kiss.

Peta signed deeply as he ran his hot, soft, wet tongue all over the inside of her mouth.

After a moment longer, Peta broke the kiss, much to Chimera's disapointment.

Smirking, he placed a slender finger on her lips "You seem disapointed Chimera, perhaps you want me to do it again hmm?" he asked as Chimera dared to nibble on his finger a bit.

Peta's smirk widened "Then why don't we go to my room and finish what we started, right?" he asked, his fingers trailing down her cheek.

Chimera nodded "Yes." was all she said.

Peta grinned and wrapped his arms around her and teleported themselves to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can open your eye now Chimera." Peta's voice whispered.

Chimera obeyed and gasped, they were in a beautiful dark room but it wasn't the room that made her gasp, it was the position she was in.

She was lying on a king-sized bed and Peta was lying on top of her, smirking as he did so.

"W-what are you doing?" Chimera asked, trembling as Peta leaned closer.

"What else? Finishing what we started." he said, placing his lips on hers and slipping his tongue in.

Chimera grabbbed the sheets as she returned the kiss, rubbing his back as she did.

Chimera's eye snapped open as she felt a shiver ran down Peta's spine and she smirked.

_So even Peta can became scared by my simple action, well let's see how he'll react when I do this!_

And without warning, Chimera grabbed Peta around his waist and flip themselves over so that she was on top.

Chimera smiled at the stunned look on Peta's face "What's the matter, Peta? Never had a woman on top of you before?" she asked, trailing a finger down his cheek.

Chimera didn't give Peta a chance to answer as she kissed him again, this time forcing _her_ tongue in his mouth, her Knight piecing rubbing over his tongue.

At first Peta didn't know how to react when Chimera flipped themselves around but he quickly relaxed and returned the kiss, straighting himself up and bringing his knees up as he did so.

But as he did, Peta didn't realise that his robes had fallen down a bit, revealing his legs.

Chimera signed softly as she to straighten up, but as she did, she looked down and saw his legs.

Chimera stopped the kiss at once.

Peta blinked in surprise "Why did you-" but he stopped as he looked down and saw that his legs where showing.

Peta turned a bright cherry pink as he struggled to cover himself , but Chimera stopped him.

"No, wait." she said and lowing her hands to his legs, Chimera began to feel them all over.

Peta bit his bottom lip and started to feel shivers crawl up and down his spine as Chimera kept on feeling his legs.

After a moment longer, she stopped and looked up at him.

Peta raised an eyebrow "What?" he asked.

Chimera pointed to his legs "They're so smooth, why?" she asked.

Peta blushed again "I don't know, they've always been like that, but that shouldn't matter right?" he asked.

Chimera shugged her shoulders "I suppose not, even if it does make you look like a girl a bit." Chimera fell quite as Peta gave her a death glare "Peta! That's not what I meant!"

Peta signed but pushed her remark to the side as he kissed her, laying back as he did.

Chimera smiled evilly as one hand want on his shoulder, but the other one want down to his legs and started to snake it up between them.

But just as her hand started to go under his robes, Peta pulled away.

Chimera stared at him "What's wrong? I thought you said you wanted to finish what we started." she said.

Peta looked away "I meant with the kiss and not having..._it_.." he said.

Chimera signed and Peta looked back at her "At less...not yet." he added, making Chimera look up at him.

"So, we'll do it when you're more...ready?" she asked.

Peta nodded "Yes." he said.

Chimera smiled and layed against his chest "I really like you Peta" she said "Do you like me?"

"No" Peta answer and Chimera stared at him "I love you."

Chimera went limp and Peta frowned.

"Chimera?" he asked, shaking her before he found out she fainted.

Peta smiled and leaned to whisper in her ear "Sweet dreams my love, because I will always be in them."

And he to fell into a beautiful dream.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that done, I hope you enjoyed it and yes I know it was a bit short, but this was my first one-shot so go easy on me, plz.

And sorry about the title, but I coundn't think of a better one.

But until next time...Bye!


End file.
